


Dream Makers

by fem_castielnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has Mommy Issues, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fem_castielnovak/pseuds/fem_castielnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley visits Seth/Oskar's diner a second time before he throws his tantrum in Brother's Keeper.<br/>Set between 10x22 and 10x23.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Makers

 

 

He had to admit, when Seth had first caught his eye, Crowley hadn’t imagined they’d be vying for Rowena’s matronly affections. But it was turning out to be surprisingly sexy. Competition was always sexy.  _Make that deal. Drive that bargain. ‘I can rake in more souls than you.’_

And Oskar was competition indeed. He'd watched him interact with each of the customers. Seen how intimately he knew the regulars, making sure to ask about family members with some and work with others. How he timed and phrased an offer for a refill or a second serving just right. The man's friendliness was not to be taken for naïveté.

Certainly not when Oskar was as worldly ( _and old_ ) as he happened to be.   
Crowley wonders if that cherry pie he'd had earlier was a family recipe or something he'd picked up along the way. The two slices he'd had with his coffee were near-perfect. Dean would've appreciated it. (Demon Dean would have appreciated some of the ideas Crowley had concocted involving both Oskar and the pie.)

Crowley loved a man with specialized talents. Even if that talent were something as specific as pie-making or bean-roasting. The multiple languages and well-traveled nature of the boy didn't hurt either. He would've made a wonderful consort. Crowley could see himself thoroughly enjoying and pampering someone as sweet and cultured as Oskar. 

 

'I’m in the business of making dreams come true,' he’d said. Part innuendo, part offer of a deal. Either way, it feels like he's beating Rowena.

And if Crowley has pictured showing him around Hong Kong and surprise visits to the Mongolian countryside, then that was his business.

What matters is that he is back in Oskar - pardon - “Seth’s” diner. And it is just the two of them.

The bell on the door jingles.  
“Sorry, we’re closed,” Seth calls distantly.

“Even for dream makers?”

Seth's face pops up from behind the counter, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, little old me."

The boy stands and wipes his hands on a cloth, "I didn't catch your name earlier..."

"I'm afraid I didn't offer it. Crowley," he extends his hand and Seth takes it. "I've come back for one last cup of coffee if you have it."

"Just the dregs," Seth shrugs. "I was about to toss 'em."

"I'll take it."

Seth hesitates for a minute but nods as if he's convincing himself, "Alright. I suppose it's better they not go to waste anyways."

"Indeed," Crowley offers a serene smile when Seth watches his face instead of where he's pouring the drink. Seth's eyes don't leave him as he goes to the sink to rinse the pot. Crowley's gaze doesn't waver either, "I was serious about getting you your dream."

"You could get me to Asia?"

"I can get you nearly anything."

"What, do you work for the English mob?"

"Scottish but, no. I'm ... a talent agent. And I'm looking for a personal chef."

"What happened to your last one?" Seth asks with a look that lies somewhere between curious and suspicious.

"He doesn't roast his own coffee beans," Crowley offers which almost makes Seth smile.  _Almost._

If Oskar is foolish enough to make a deal with him he'll be beating Rowena twice. He can win the boy's amorous favor later, getting his soul is what matters at the moment. 

Seth shuts the water off and picks up a cloth to dry the pot out, "I don't know. I'm pretty content with working here for now."

Crowley peers at him over the cup as he takes a sip. He sets it down with a satisfied sigh. "Has anyone ever told you you don't really look like a 'Seth' ?"

Seth gives him a look that could pass for amused, "I can't say that they have."

Crowley wants to provoke him. He almost asks the boy if he'd be interested in a porn career, instantly fabricating a story about how he's a talent scout for the porn industry and he's going to Asia for a multi-month round-up trip. He almost tells him how pretty his eyes and lips are. 

Instead he finishes his coffee in one gulp.  _Damn_ , even the dregs are good. _How can dregs possibly be good?_ he wonders as he stands. 

"Don't forget my offer. I'll come back sometime and see if you'll take me up on it, love." He leaves some bills next to the empty cup.

Seth doesn't say anything, he just smiles and absently wipes down the counter as Crowley starts to walk away. The king turns in the open doorway and throws a wink over his shoulder, "Ciao." 

He sees Oskar smile to himself and return to vigorously scrubbing down the tabletop. He'd like to think he isn't imagining the blush he sees there. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want an explanation, this is it: http://fem-deanwinchester.tumblr.com/post/133726024250/angrysouffle-angrysouffle-have-you-ever
> 
> Chuck only knows how I managed to write 700+ words of this
> 
>  
> 
> Exits are to your left, your right, and your rear, restrooms are to the front, Kudos and comments are found below, and as always very appreciated. Thank you for flying Air fem-castielnovak.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dream Lovers (Tribute Fanart Bookcover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280350) by [Angrysouffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrysouffle/pseuds/Angrysouffle)




End file.
